Talk:Kim's clothes
Outfit Images As we go through this article, do we want an image of each outfit from the episode that it is in, or do we want to reuse an image of each outfit. The first has the benefit of being from each episode, the second has the benefit of likely being of better quality as there are some outfits in episodes that just are not shown well. Thoughts? Mknopp (talk) 19:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I think just one good image of each of her outfits is all that's really needed. I don't even think we need to repeat it per episode. We can simply *number* the images and then elsewhere refer them back to the gallery and outfit by number. In fact, the number scheme could incorporate the episode number… 101-K-1 = the very first outfit Kim is seen wearing in episode 101. Matters not if it is repeated on other episodes, that's how it is known, image labeled, and quickly looked up. Exceptions could be for the the Big Ones, K-Cheer1 and -2; K-Mish1, -Mish2, and K-Battle; the all-black stealth-suit from Rufus in Show, BTW, had at least 2 modes, but should be ruled as one outfit, as a 1-shot dunno if it is worth its own label K-Stealth-A and -B Love Robin (talk) 21:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I sort of agree about having one good image of each outfit, which is a reversal of what I initially thought and was doing. I disagree though about needing the image for each episode. I for one wouldn't want to have to click on a link just to see an outfit, I want a nice gallery view for each episode. Yeah, it would be image heavy, and would have a lot of repeats on the page, but I think it would be worth it for end user ease of use. I am not so sure either about the numbering scheme, especially since it is highly likely that the actual image of the outfit will not be its first appearance. I think it could be confusing to some that an outfit is labeled 101-K-1 when the actual image is from episode 312. I don't have a problem with a numbering scheme, such as Kim Outfit 001, Kim Outfit 002, etc. I just don't think it should be linked to the episode. Thank you for the input. Any other thoughts or concerns? Mknopp (talk) 21:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) (::shrug::) I think people will get past the "image is from episode XY" when it is explained to them the numbering scheme may not match the episode the best image is taken from. Thing is, *to me*, using the episode number as part of that scheme will quickly show not only its first appearance, but provide an idea of how long she's had it. For Episode 312 to list Kim as wearing 102-K- 2 (or 002), we know exactly where it is in her "Kimmie Decimal Closet System" ( /TongueCheek ). Then we maintain Galleries for each Season, the movies, and perhaps L&S Crossover (which was her K-Mish1 until the last scene), with the images kept in order of numbering scheme, and people can quickly find what they want. (/::shrug::) Love Robin (talk) 22:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) It is true that most people would get past the numbering scheme, there is another reason that I don't like having the episode number in the file name. It is prone to error and restrictive. To explain, listing the number of the episode that it first appears in means that editors have to work through the episodes in order. So, if I am browsing through "Clothes Minded" for some other reason and I see a great screen cap of Kim in an outfit, I cannot easily take the image and upload it to the wiki and link it to the "Clothes Minded" episode because I would have no idea if that was the first time that it appeared without going through every single episode before it. Then, let's assume that the editor thinks that it is the first time that an outfit has been worn by Kim, uploads it, and posts it on a few pages. However, he is mistaken and the outfit was actually worn once six episodes earlier. What do we do? Do we rename the file to maintain the naming scheme, and thus have to leave a redirect and links to a file that no longer exist? That is why I am in favor of a less restrictive naming scheme like I stated above of one similar to what I was doing before (Kim Casual 01, Kim Mission 01, Kim Cheer 01, etc.). The nice thing about this is that anybody can add an outfit from any episode without having to have any more knowledge than that the outfit hasn't been added already. The number is for the most part meaningless. Just some thoughts. Mknopp (talk) 01:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Mind Games I think Kim-in-Ron's clothing should be struck. They were not *Kim's* clothes. However, Ron-in-Kim's clothing *are hers* and should be listed. Love Robin (talk) 01:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Outfit Terms --"WTH is 'inaesthetic dress'" by Love Robin. LMAO! I do believe that the original author meant an ugly dress. Most likely from the scene where Kim is trying on Prom dresses. Of course, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Mknopp (talk) 18:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Then that would not BE Kim's clothes, as she'd not have purchased it. We need to define what goes ont his page. I'm finding thigs being listed which are gadgets and vehicles, and items not specifically *Kim's clothing*, although if worn does warrant a mention yet specified as not her personal wardrobe. Also, as mentioned above, Mind Games should not mention what Kim-as-Ron wore, but what Ron-as-Kim wore instead, *her* clothing. Then reciprocal on the Ron's Clothing Page (which is not as diverse as Kim's and probably could be done as a straight listing of his outfits with refs to episodes and not an epi-by-epi breakdown) Love Robin (talk) 19:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Seems to me that you are doing just fine with defining what should go on the page. Keep in mind that to date this hasn't really been edited at all. It is like the first edit of a very rough draft. Regarding, Ron's clothes. Yeah, you are absolutely correct that Ron likely will not require as complex of a page. Mknopp (talk) 19:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) dr-fan/mai-lover i the-good-old-day-whan-sauper-heros cared-lee-about-ther-sauper-out-faits but-unlike the-big-named-sauper-heros kimposslibe-cared-more-about more-about-her-than-frainds boy-i-waish-kimposslibe-faixed-kimposslib,s-ego-perolb how-disturbing-i-so-i-put-you Musings on Cheer outfits In a discussion on another site (the Haven), I developed the following headcanon regarding the Kim's Cheer squad and their uniform variants. This is strictly conjecture and why it is on Talk instead of the main page. Just thought I'd share… In the opening credits the fine print says Kim is Junior Varsity S1-3, and Varsity S4, but there is no hint of a squad superior to the one she captains. So from what *I* see of canon, regardless of the JV and V labels, Kim's squad *is* the Top Squad, or First String, and she captain of all the cheerleaders. They just can't be labeled more than JV until actually Seniors due to regulations. My New Headcanon: Kim's canon team is the Top Team because due to prior elitism ALL the cheerleaders prior to Kim's Soph year were Seniors. And they all graduated. Leaving a vacuum for the in-coming Kim and fellow Sophs to be the Top Team but unable to wear the Senior outfits until actually Seniors. A sitch that either Kim or the school system said, "never again". This explains not only how the only thing said about introducing the S4 uniforms was that they were "the Senior uniforms" as if they always existed and Kim's squad only able to wear them as Seniors WHILE there was never any hint of any squad or anyone superior to Kim's cheerleader position during the entirety of canon. Thin reasonings, but I thrive on thinness… --Love Robin (talk) 23:39, September 24, 2016 (UTC)